


Remember me,then forget me

by kokona_0416



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Kita Shinsuke, Extramarital Affairs, M/M, Painful Sex, Top Miya Atsumu, marriage mentioned
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 11:35:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29592213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kokona_0416/pseuds/kokona_0416
Summary: 发生在侑结婚的第二年，在一次例行酒会上两人误打误撞地做了，是酒精催化还是心理催化？侑觉得有什么变得不一样了，但他却无法辨别。
Relationships: Kita Shinsuke/Miya Atsumu
Kudos: 3





	Remember me,then forget me

**Author's Note:**

> 谢谢初毓妈咪给我做饭！  
> 这篇是她的文的联动，先看了她的再来看我的！！  
> 初毓的文指路微博@_初毓_-《Forget Me》
> 
> 警告：侑结婚前提，有出轨提及

这是侑结婚的第二年，平静的生活，和妻子相敬如宾的态度，仿佛就是让侑多了一位异性同居人罢了。而侑在被北推倒在榻榻米上铺好的被团上的时候脑子里还在复盘今天发生的事情。今天是例行的酒会，发起者和最热情的参与者现在在起居室睡得正香。角名，提议者，蜷在沙发上，脸朝着靠背，安安静静；治，一本正经说自己和侑打赌输了钱不想在居酒屋喝酒想在北前辈家喝酒的“热情”参与者，躺在地上四仰八叉地睡得正熟。

侑盯着北，看他泛红的脸颊，看他被衬衫和西服裤下包裹着的身躯，看他那安安份份扎进西裤里衣料边线勾勒出的腰际。北对一切都极为认真，即使是在自己家里，穿着礼貌也不可缺少。侑的心咕嘟咕嘟冒起了泡，那份感情开始逐渐回温。

喜欢，还是依赖？侑已经无法辨别了。惹了事被叫去办公室训话，看到北前辈的时候就会安安静静，反常到连自己的带班老师都会停下说教反问一句：“今天怎么不顶嘴了？”。侑也承认，当初的打架和各种闹剧，一半也是因为自己想要获得前辈的关注，在犯事过后安分守己的那段时间里，也会因为前辈的“怎么不闹了”的惊讶神情而心满意足。

这是喜欢吗？侑问自己，但他得不出结论，治每次都在说这样的自己就像吸引喜欢的女孩子视线的小学男生，每当侑把中指比回去的时候他心里也会想，那我是喜欢北前辈吗？

前辈醉了吗。侑躺着没动，看自己昔日的前辈开始解自己的衬衫扣子。酒精让对方的指关节也蒙上一层粉色。侑觉得北的手很好看，包裹在西裤底下的腿也一样。荷尔蒙分泌旺盛的高中时期他会时不时偷瞄捡球时候的北前辈的手，弯腰时因为球裤上缩而露出来的一截平日看不见的北前辈的大腿。当他移开视线却和治对上了眼神，在读出兄弟的嘴形说着“变态”的时候站了起来朝对方走去，却被身后一句“不要闹脾气”给激得只能当场放弃。“对不起。”侑低声回应。北这时就会走过来，给兄弟俩的手心里塞进两块金平糖。“这是今天没有吵架的奖励。”侑听见北前辈这样说。

侑逐渐在意起了北的一言一行，依旧用着自己所认同的方法吸引着对方的注意。从没有人这样对待过自己，侑想，恰到好处的关心，必要时刻的严厉批评，了解自己的习惯，知道自己的喜好，这大概就是喜欢吧。

然而在某一个休息日，他将自己的心情坦白给了治，后者听到后并没有什么反应，反倒是叹了口气：“你真的觉得，北前辈这样做，是因为喜欢你吗？”

治的话如晴天霹雳，侑这才明白，北前辈是第一个、也是唯一一个这样对待自己的人，自己却不是唯一一个北前辈会这样对待的对象。从这时起，侑决定把自己这份“微不足道”的感情给隐藏起来。

侑不知道的事情有很多，包括前辈在和自己同撑一把伞下弯起的嘴角，帮自己整理乱发时候眼底的笑意，为什么前辈能在自己钻牛角尖的时候适时找到自己，在前辈毕业那天，对方也在同样寻找着自己。

侑也不会知道，为什么前辈会以自己事务繁忙而拒绝参加自己的婚礼后，典礼当天，为什么对方还是出现了，适时地再一次帮了自己。

北把自己脱得只剩一件内裤，他开始伸手去解侑的衣裤。正装难脱，北盯着侑盯了一会儿，看到对方自己开始解起扣子时转移阵地，试图解开侑的皮带。

侑一边手上动作着一边盯着北看，前辈醉了吗，灌下去的酒量不会作假，关节处被酒精蒸出的艳色也不假，但前辈的眼神一如稻高时期，此刻北跨坐在自己腰胯上的场景与曾经的幻梦重叠，侑的身体开始本能地做出反应，他默许了自己，原谅了自己。

侑的酒量很好，适当的酒对他来说是增添生活情趣减轻压力的一个方法，而此刻却变成了欲念之火。北在触碰到那团热物时候手顿了顿，随后侑看见北的喉结上下滚动了一次，随后便是出乎意料的，北将那半勃的物什给解放了出来。

这是背叛吧。侑心想，但他却不可避免地在北的手里变得更热、更烫。让侑更感到惊讶的是，北似乎是觉得跨坐着脱裤子不方便，于是他翻身下床，将衣物整齐地码在旁边的架子上，随后又重新回到了原来的地方，一丝不挂。

当北把自己的东西和侑的贴在一起套弄时，侑觉得自己快要到达顶峰了，这太丢脸了，而且不是因为肉体的舒爽，心理上的满足快要把自己淹没。咚咚的心跳声仿佛就像心脏要跳出胸腔，过往的感情再一次劈头盖脸地砸落下来。

侑撑起身体坐了起来，和北形成了一个亲密的抱坐姿势，他带着前辈的手一起抚慰着双方，随后凑上去吻北的嘴唇。这会是前辈的初吻吗，侑心里想，他没有伸舌头，只是嘴唇贴着嘴唇。侑很想尝尝看，现在前辈的嘴里，会不会还有以前金平糖的味道。

北的喉咙里发出一声呜咽，侑的手心便蹭过愈发濡湿的性器顶端，同为男人，他知道这种反应是快到了，于是侑放弃抚慰自己，他放慢速度安抚着对方，却在轻柔的动作中间夹杂一记在敏感顶端的掐弄，北射进了侑的手心里。

侑带动北靠在自己身上翘起臀部，仅仅只有精液的润滑不管怎么样都有点勉强，但是当侑感受到北下意识环在自己肩背上的手臂时，他知道，他应该做下去，他不得不做下去。

北往下坐的时候，侑明显感觉到对方手部力量的加强，背上火辣辣的痛感会和对方感觉到的痛一样吗。侑想制止北的动作，穴道的干涩只会加大难度，性本是一件能令人愉悦的事情，现在却变成了一道刑罚，打在北身上，打在侑心里。

“对不起。”

细若蚊吟的声音和颈窝间的潮热让侑一时没有反应过来，北似乎也察觉到了，于是他重新开口。

“对不起。”

这是北这一夜的第一句话，也是唯一一句话。

太痛了。侑皱着眉头牵动着北腰部的动作，背上的指甲仿佛划在两人的心里，侑一手扶着北，另一手重新探向对方身前试图为对方减轻点痛苦。侑缓缓动着腰，在确保不增添新的伤口的前提下寻找对方体内隐秘的那一点。

经过几下抚摸揉弄，侑捕捉到了北不同寻常的震颤，指甲的触感消失不见，取而代之的则是指腹下压的力度。像只小动物，侑想着，痛的时候会抓人，舒服了就收起爪子，只用软软的肉垫拍拍你。金发男人抱紧了自己的前辈，他偏头去亲吻北的耳际，“北前辈。”他喃喃道，“我要动了。”

肉穴里逐渐濡湿，被循着敏感点操进来的时候北强忍着快意不发出声音，却挡不住声带的颤抖与喘息，下半身的爽意冲上头顶变成阴郁，在连脚趾趾尖都会使之麻痹颤抖的快感面前，北依旧试图分出一部分理性。

侑，侑。

他看见了高中时期的侑，看见了在赛场上的侑，看见了大学时期的侑，看见了在婚礼典礼现场的侑。他看到侑为了不被妆造师数落而伸手想要挡住雨水砸坏自己的发型，手臂与肩膀的布料透出肤色，他看到自己递出的伞，与此同时舌尖蔓延开了咸与苦涩，侑全部消失不见。

侑帮着清理完之后已经是凌晨三点了，他把前辈塞回重新铺置的被褥里，北的眼皮鼓鼓的，眼角一片红，侑盘腿坐在旁边看了一会儿，便起身决定在起居室的木椅子上再凑合几个小时。

侑是被太阳晒醒的，他动身起来，发现自己不知什么时候睡到了沿廊上。

“啊，醒了啊。”

角名听见拉门被拉开的动静从桌上抬起头，朝向声源，他盯着侑的眼睛。“北前辈要整理房间，昨天喝过头了，就让我和治把你搬到别的地方睡了。”

“真是猪啊，这样动还醒不过来。”

侑选择无视治那些废话，他的视线越过起居室，北正巧从厨房出来，两人目光相及。没那么肿了，侑想，红也消退了点，前辈总有办法。对视几秒后北率先移开了视线，他捏紧了手里的盘子，声带振动。

“我切了苹果，来吃点吧。”

侑觉得有什么变得不一样了，却又无法辨别。

-END-

**Author's Note:**

> 太爱看be了，今天看到初毓妈咪的文脑洞完全停不下来，就有了这篇文，通宵写的，很矫情逻辑啥的都不对，希望大家看得开心（？）就好T T


End file.
